My love
by vamp1994
Summary: This is the Sequel to A New Love. This about Bella, Jasper, and their baby. After an accident Bella becomes a over protective mother. Then something happens and everyone is on edge and worried.


A/N: So here is the sequel you have been waiting for I want to apologize for the time it took me to get it started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight If I did I would not be writing this

Jaspers Pov

Bella, Alexzander and I now lived in a gorgues two story home(link of home on profile.) instead of with my parents. We were doing pretty well for ourselves. I got up and started getting ready for work. My beautiful Bella and my wonderful three month old baby boy Alexzander(link of what Alexzander looks like on profile) were lying in the bed asleep. Bella had wanted me to wake her up before I went to work. I couldn't wake her she looked to much like an angel sleeping. I kissed hers then Alexzanders forhead. I wrote a note stating why hadn't woken her.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry for not waking you like you asked but I couldn't. You looked to much like an angel as you slept. I love you. Give Alexzander a kiss for me. See you when I get home._

_Love you always,_

_Jasper _

I pulled on my coat and walked out the door. I got in the car and drove to the hospital. I saw my father when I got there.

"Hey Jasper how is Bella and the baby?" He asked.

"At home sleeping god knows Bella needs it. She refuses to let me get up when he wakes up in the middle of the night. She tells me she will get I should sleep because I work. In all honesty I am worried about her. I don't think shes eating right or getting enough sleep." I confessed.

"Why don't me and Esme take Alexzander for the weekend. I am off and Esme would love to have a baby in the house. That way you and Bella can get some rest." He suggested.

"I'll talk to Bella," I said but I was doubtful,"I don't think she is ready to let Alexzander out of her site for very long at a time."

"Oh" He said,"It's worth a shot." We went our seprate ways and started work.

Bellas Pov

I woke and gently moved so I wouldn't wake Alexzander. I saw a note on the table next to the bed and read. I laughed lightly and smiled at the note. I walked to the kitchen and fixed a drink. I fixed a bowl of cereal and ate it. I heard Alexzander cry just as I was putting my dishes in the sink. I went quickly to the bedroom and picked up Alexzander. I kissed his cheek. I walked to the kitchen and fixed him a bottle. I looked down at Alexzander because he had stopped crying. That was unlike him. He never usually stopped crying until he got what he wanted. He was breathing to hard to cry. I started to panick. I ran and picked up the phone. I dialed Jaspers number. He picked up immediately.

"Jasper," I said I knew I sounded panicked,"Alexzander is breathing really hard."

"Bella baby stay calm. Stay calm. I will be there in a few minutes," Jasper said trying to stay calm,"I have to hang up so I can drive. bye."

"Bye," I whispered.

Jaspers Pov.

"Dad. I have to go now. Bella called its Alexzander and something is wrong." I said to him then ran out the door. I hoped in my car. I drove as fast as I could. I there in two minutes tops. I ran into the two of them. Bella was holding Alexzander in her arms crying. I took Alexzander from her. I ran out the car she followed and climbed in the passenger seat. I handed her Alexzander and got the driver seat. I drove as quickly as I could to the hospital. I took the Alex from Bella and ran in. She followed me trying to keep up. They took him back immediately and wouldn't let us back. I turned my attention to Bella. She was on the edge of a nervous break down. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Easy Bella," I whispered. I had to stay calm. I couldn't freak out. I had to stay strong for her. I unwrapped my arms around Bella.

"Bella go sit down," I told her,"I am going to try and figure out what is going on." In that moment three things happened. Bella hit the floor. My dad walked out. And Alexzanders doctor walked out. I immediately bent down to Bella. I took her pulse. It was weak.

"Dad," I screamed. He ran over. I was a doctor but I did not trust myself with Bellas life. He set to work. She was okay after a moment but still passed out.

"Shes fine," He said, "Shes collapsed under stress. Shes scared of losing Alexzander. The stress her lack of sleep and her not eating right is what overall caused the pass out but mainly the stress." I was relieved. I saw Alexzanders doctor.

"Take care of Bella I need to talk to Alexzanders doctor." I said. I walked over to him.

"Jasper I am relieved to tell you that Alexzander is fine," He said, "However he does have asthma. If you want to see him he is room 132." I was relieved. I walked back over to my dad and Bella. Bella was awake. She was shaky.

"Bella hes okay," I said soothingly. I kissed her cheek.

"What was wrong?" She asked.

"He has asthma." I said.

"Can we go see him?" She asked.

"Yes come on," I said. I grabbed her hand and we walked to his room. Alexzander was lying on a bed. Bella immediately let myh and go and went to his side.

A few days later they released Alexzander from the hospital. Bella had gotten extremely protective. I understood though. She had almost lost him. He had almost died in her arms. If he had I knew it would have been to much for her to bear. We were at home on the couch. Alexzander was in Bellas arms and her in mine. I kissed the top of her head. She got up and handed my Alexzander.

"I'll be right back," She said. She walked up the stairs. A few minutes later I heard a crash. I sat Alexzander in his play pen. I walked over to the stairs to find Bella lying at the bottom of them. She was unconcious. Why do these things keep happening to us? Can't we ever be happy? I bent down and took her pulse. It was low deadly low. I pulled my phone out and dialed 9-1-1.


End file.
